Secretary Drake
Secretary Drake's full title was Secretary of Space Drake. He was the chief officer for the Office of Space Affairs on Earth and coordinated with other planets and planetoids to help keep space travel safe and free from space pirates and tyrants. In "Kip's Private War", Secretary Drake had Rocky Jones attempt to sway an election towards more sympathetic goals to the Office of Space Affairs. In "Bobby's Comet" Secretary Drake sent Rocky Jones off to distant space to investigate a possible attack on planet Earth. In "Cold Sun" Secretary Drake flexed his propaganda muscles to keep secret the fact that the sun was no longer warming the planet Earth and needed to be repaired. And in "Out of this World" Secretary Drake flexes his nationalist muscles in coordinating the efforts of the population of Earth to collectively work to reflect a strange magnetic ray threatening to throw the Earth off course! The Office of Space Affairs seemed to have wide authortity over the press, public opinion, and was able to operate with a certain amount of autonomy that might be highly questioned in this day and age! (Ah, the cold war...) How much did the general population know about the missions of Rocky Jones? One wonders, (especially after "Cold Sun") what the ultimate power of the Office of Space Affairs was? (For example, you required a flight license, issued through the Office of Space Affairs, just to leave Earth. What did that cost? And what was the penalty for not having one?) Secretary Drake valued loyalty above all. While; on the one hand, he delayed defending the base while a strange car approached at a great rate of speed carrying the then unknown Vena Ray; yet on the other hand, when his assistant Ranger Griff was discovered to be a spy, Secretary Drake did not hesitate to draw a weapon and threaten Griff with the ultimate price! But Secretary Drake was always a friendly, approachable leader. He made it a point to meet nearly every Space Ranger ship at landing, and always had time in his busy schedule for a friendly interruption. Looking very much like Dwight Eisenhower (who was President at that time), Secretary Drake had a warm spot in his heart for Rocky Jones. Perhaps reminding him of a younger version of himself, when Rocky Jones and crew went missing for an extended period, Secretary Drake made an official radio announcement calling off the search for the Space Rangers, saying: that Rocky Jones, 'without having any blood ties to him, was like a son' ("Rocky's'Odyssey"). Secretary Drake relied heavily on Rocky Jones throughout the series. In "Cold Sun" Secretary Drake was willing to delay a vital mission, inisting that Rocky Jones was the one person who could complete the launch of the Titanic missile. One wonders what the overall competency of the other Space Ranger pilots were to rely on one man, still millions of miles away in space to return on time and save the day? (Though Winkie might have been an indication of a Space Ranger average...) And when this delay is pointed out to Secretary Drake, he merely sticks to his guns, confident Rocky Jones will meet his expectations! Rocky Jones, for the most part, obeyed Secretary Drake without question. He gave up a search for the traitor Griff just because Secretary Drake called him back to Earth. ("Bobby's Comet") Not catching Griff would later cause more problems for Rocky Jones and the Space Authority! Rocky Jones often deferred to Secretary Drake's wishes, (letting Drake pick his crew in "Beyond the Curtain of Space"), but Secretary Drake often defered the final decision to Rocky Jone's expertise. Secretary Drake's full title was Secretary of Space Drake. He was the chief officer for the Office of Space Affairs on Earth. When Rocky Jones and crew went missing for an extended period, Secretary Drake made an official radio announcement calling off the search for the Space Rangers. He said that Rocky Jones, without having any blood ties to him, was like a son ("Rocky's Odyssey"). Gallery File:Rocky's_odyssey_09.jpg|Calling off the Search for Rocky in "Rocky's Odyssey" Appearances * Beyond the Curtain of Space * Bobby's Comet * Escape Into Space * Rocky's Odyssey * Pirates of Prah * The Forbidden Moon * Silver Needle in the Sky * Kip's Private War * Crash of Moons * The Cold Sun * Out of This World * The Trial of Rocky Jones Category:Characters